Robin
Summary of Character Robin is the name of several fictional characters appearing in comic books published by DC Comics, originally created by Bob Kane, Bill Finger and Jerry Robinson, as a junior counterpart to DC Comics superhero Batman. The team of Batman and Robin is commonly referred to as the Dynamic Duo or the Caped Crusaders. The first incarnation of the character, Dick Grayson, debuted in Detective Comics #38 (April 1940). Conceived as a vehicle to attract young readership, Robin garnered overwhelmingly positive critical reception, doubling the sales of the Batman related comic books. The early adventures of Robin included Star Spangled Comics #65-130 (1947–1952), which was the character's first solo feature. As Robin, Dick Grayson made regular appearances in Batman related comic books and other DC Comics publications from 1940 through the early 1980s until the character set aside the Robin identity and became the independent superhero Nightwing. Following the retirement of Dick Grayson as Robin, a new version of the character, Jason Todd, debuted in Batman #357 (1983). The new character made regular appearances in Batman related comic books until 1988, when the character was murdered by the Joker in A Death in the Family (1989). Jason would later find himself alive after a reality changing incident, eventually becoming the Red Hood. The premiere Robin limited series was published in 1991, featuring the third incarnation of the character, Tim Drake, training to earn the role of Batman's junior partner. Following two successful sequels, the monthly Robin ongoing series began in 1993 and ended in early 2009, which also helped Robin's transition from sidekick to a superhero in his own right. After the forced retirement of Tim Drake (by his father) as Robin, Drake's on-and-off girlfriend, and an established DC Comics character named Stephanie Brown (alternatively known as the Spoiler) became the fourth incarnation of Robin and the first in-continuity female version of the character. However, shortly after her acquisition of the Robin mantle, Stephanie was stripped of the identity by Batman and was apparently killed by the supervillain Black Mask in the crossover Batman: War Games (2004). It has since been revealed that her death was a ruse and she eventually returned to resume her previous identity before becoming the sixth Batgirl. Following the "death" of Stephanie, the Tim Drake character reclaimed his former role as Robin, the Boy Wonder. In the final issue of Battle for the Cowl, Bruce Wayne's son, Damian Wayne becomes the new Robin after rescuing Tim from death, with Grayson becoming the new Batman. Tim Drake later takes on the identity of Red Robin. For more information about Robin, visit here. Character Appearances in MAD [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']]' '[[Batman Family Feud|'Batman Family Feud']]: Himself as a member of the Batman family. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 6 (32)']] Superkhakis: Himself going to a restaurant with Batman. *[[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Episode 16 (42)']] Animated Marginals: Robin uses Batman's cape as an umbrella in the rain. *[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'Episode 19 (45)']] Teen Titanic: Himself sketching a picture of Beast Boy. *[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Episode 20 (46)']]' '[[That's What Super Friends Are For|'That's What Super Friends Are For']]: Himself singing about the virtues of super friendship. Category:Characters Category:Comic Category:Superhero